


Chris' Hidden Love

by WildKrattsFan87



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anger, Dating, Family, Love, Multi, hospitality, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKrattsFan87/pseuds/WildKrattsFan87
Summary: Chris Kratt falls in love with a human which he couldn't ever trust. It all took a slip of water in the kitchen and Martin going out with his girlfriend. It took a Delicious Chicken Soup for him to get talking. It was almost time until Martin blasted him...





	Chris' Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this story for this website. Find me under Wild Kratts Past on Fanfiction.com. I am either Wild Kratt Past or Wild Kratts Past and future. Let me know how you like this story in the comments below! Thanks a million. Happy Reading!

Chris was a young seventeen-year-old. He lives in the forest of Kansas, miles away from the nearest town. He loves his forest home and the animals in it.

But one day, Chris gets a letter from his brother, Martin.

"Dear Chris,

I am coming home in the next couple days. I am bringing along Susan and Aviva Corvando, sisters. Susan is my girlfriend and

Aviva, well, I don't know, just a friend.

I hope you don't mind in bringing in some 'strangers' into your territory. Only one thing, do NOT hurt their feelings. Girls are strong in emotions. If Susan and I are together, please don't bother us. If Aviva wants to look around, show her. I am planning to propose Susan on Wednesday night.

Love, Martin"

Chris was thrilled! Martin's love of his life was soon to be his bride. But he being with another stranger, a girl? He couldn't take that. He loves animals and they know better than to stay around humans, just like him.

Chris ran to the phone and dialed Martin's number. Luckily, today was his parents' anniversary of twenty-three years being married. He could talk to Martin out loud without anyone hearing him.

"Hey, bro! It's me, Chris. I see you are busy at this time. Call me later. Mom and Dad are out for three days, starting today. Uhhh, I want to say I got your letter today. But I am a little shaky at something and you are the person that I want to talk to you. Bye!"

Chris hangs up on voicemail. Martin was probably at classes or dating Susan. He was proud of his brother, but how could he love him if he is bringing someone with him and Susan... someone who could be dangerous?

RING RING RING

Chris was shocked as he answered the phone.

"Hey Chris. I just got over with classes and found out you just called. What's up?"

Chris was sweating, "What are you thinking about when you said that you are bring A-Vi-Ah. Something like that."

Martin laughed, "Silly Bro. It's Aviva. Not whatever you said. She's an angel, not a devil. Trust me, she loves little animals. Maybe while I am busy, you can pull her off the scene to watch the animals."

Chris cried, "But they wouldn't show their faces! It took five years for them to trust Mom and six for Dad!"

Martin thought for a moment, "Then, show her your favorite places."

Chris shook his head, "No way! My favorite places are private territories!"

Martin slapped his head, "CHRIS! Knock off this territory-marking thing! Please! I know what you mean by staying in that special place and getting to know it, okay? But Aviva is a dear, and quiet. More your style of girl."

Chris frowned, "I am not stepping into your shoes, Mart."

Martin chuckled, "Mart? Never heard you say that before."

Chris sighed, "I will be alone, just bring Susan and do your thing. I don't want a girl pestering me."

Martin was shocked. Then, he said, "Mom and Dad called me this morning. They said that they want you to step out of your shyness and into the world of love. Can you do that for just one night?"

Chris quaked a little. "Maybe."

The next day, Mwrtin and the girls set off in a plane towards home.

"Just remember Aviva, Chris can be a little protective in a few spots. So, don't get your hopes up too high. You can explore on your own, just stay within the reach of home. Dad has bought over 500 acres of land and you can get lost, unless Chris was with you."

Aviva snorted as she fixed her raven black hair into a tight bun. Susan's blonde reddish hair was in a tigt bun too. She was dressed in modest clothes, her own makings. Aviva wore her favorite out-and-about clothing, a tanktopand shorts.

Martin chuckled, "Whatever you do, don't get anywhere near a snake, you will be a tasty meal for him."

Aviva's gray eyes met Martin's blue eyes as she smiled, "I am not afraid."

Two hours later, the plane landed in Kansas. Martin took a rental car for a week and drove it straight home.

"Wow, Martin. You live far." Said Susan.

Martin smiled, "Well, Chris is a little tense about humans, especially hunters. So that's why he stays a far as he can from them."

Aviva peeped her head in the front seat and asked, "Then, why bring us?"

Martin sighed, "It's to help Chris and another thing."

At the beautiful flower covered white two-story house, Martin parked the vehicle. Susan was bedazzled by its beauty. "It's beautiful, Martin!"

Martin smiled in return.

Chris was in the kitchen. When he saw the car, he quaked as he saw his brother step out of it with two girls. He was finishing up the dishes and he looked riduculous in his mother's apron. An apron that has flowers all over it.

His face flushed with pink as he quickly untied the apron. When the door opened, it was finally of Chris and hanging on a peg in the kitchen.

"Hey, bro!"

Chris was putting a glass jar in the cabinet and answered, "Hey, Martin."

Aviva was last in the house. Martin was showing Susan around. So Aviva was left in the kitchen with Chris. Chris was still putting dishes away when he sensed a feeling that someone was close.

"Get away from me!" Cried Chris, as he whirled into action. But the spot where he whirled was wet. So when he made the move, his feet went in two directions, crashing Chris to the floor. But his left foot tripped Aviva and she crashed on top of Chris.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris screamed! He jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and out the door. Aviva was still on the floor. Her foot fell sore. She tried to stand up but collasped. "Owww." She moaned.

"What in earth is going on in here?" Martin said. But when he saw Aviva on the floor rubbing her foot, he picked her up and layed her in Chris' bedroom. "He has to get used to this. He can't sleep in his parents' room unless if they are in there. Sometimes he gets into animal-rage and destroy the house."

Aviva's foot was raised and cover with a cloth and ice. She moaned a little. Martin smiled as he gently rubbed her leg in front of shocked Susan.

"It's okay. It's not sprained. You probably bumped it and a muscle cramp came to. Susan, stay with Aviva. I am going to find Chris and have a stern word with him."

Aviva cried, "He was just scared. He didn't mean it. Afterall, he slipped on water. His foot crashed mine which made me crash on him. I guess me falling directly on top of him made him nervous. I don't blame him, my foot hasn't fully healed since I sprained it at the soccer field last year."

Martin sighed, "But he has to learn to say that he's sorry. Especially for freaking out. He gave me the creeps when I heard him scream."

Susan covered Aviva with Chris' throw blanket. Martin was nervous, "He will not accept this. But the couch downstairs is being occupied by Fury, his wolf friend."

Chris was back in the house. He saw Martin and the two girls in HIS bedroom. He was sweating and red from his running. Fury was sitting on the floor next to him. She pressed her paw against his shorts as if she wanted him to go into his room.

Chris sighed. He took a deep breath and stepped into his room as quiet as he can be.

"Chris! I never in the world would see you come in peace! By now you would be screaming more."

Chris was quiet. His eyes did the explaining. Martin read his eyes as if they were a book. Martin read fear and terror.

"The girls are NOT taking over the world, bro. It's okay. Nothing to be afraid about. Tonight, I am planning to take Susan and Aviva out for dinner, wanna come?"

Chris was standing firm in the doorway. His eyes focused on Martin. In the corner of his eye he could see that Aviva was asleep in his bed.

"Okay, I will let you think about it. But you will have say sorry to Aviva when she's awake. You scared her."

Chris was still startled. Martin took Susan by her hand and said, "Come downstairs with me. It's okay, Chris will probably not bother her. He scared of people like you."

The couple left the room, shutting Chris bedroom in his face. Martin locked the door and said, "For some reason, I don't trust you. Fury, you stay at this door, if Aviva wakes up, come get me."

Chris said, "Why are you doing this? That is my bedroom."

Martin snapped, "So what! You need to learn to snap out of your territory moments. Aviva is staying in there and resting until her foot which you injured is okay."

Chris sink quickly down to the ground. His brother had never snapped at him before. He was so scared of his own brother, he wished he could pass on without Martin in his way.

Susan took Martin by his arm and said, "You're scaring him."

Martin then saw Chris' fear. "Sorry, bro. I... lost my mind. I am just upset how now Aviva can't explore alittle."

Chris leaped forward quick past Martin and Susan. Chris reached the stairway, he turned around , "I will not ever say sorry. I am shy as a mouse. Girls are not a favor to me." As he tried to reach the first step of the stairway while talking. He lost his grip and fell down the stairs leaving Martin and Susan upstairs shaking as Chris fell.

 

Chris sat in his bed with Aviva snoozing by his side. He was not at all in painful condition, only a headache. He was resting his head on a pillow. He was a little annoyed of Aviva sleeping on his right arm, but he slept easy.

That night came fast, Chris woke up with Susan bandaging his head.

"OW!" Cried Chris.

"Sorry, Chris. You're bleeding a little."

Chris layed back and relaxed. He moved his arm towards Aviva, but didn't feel her. He saw in the corner of his eye Martin sittin where Aviva was sleeping.

"Aviva's in my bedroom. Mom and Dad said that she and Susan can sleep in there and I on our parents' bed. I told them what conditions you and Aviva went through."

Chris was annoyed for the first time. He was so annoyed that Martin had crept in and stole Aviva away. He was being warm in his cold, hardden heart for an hour.

"Chris, sweetie. Why are you looking at us like you are going to attack us in a minute?"

Chris looked striaght in Susan's eyes. He said, "I was comfortable, you know."

Susan smiled, "I am sorry I am hurting you."

Chris pushed Susan's hand away and groaned.

"Chris, it's almost dinner time. Aviva's foot swelled up. Would you be a dear and cook for her while Susan and I date?"

Chris was thrilled! Though he didn't show it, he was happy.

That Night, Chris made a quick chicken noodle soup that he remembered Mom making. Once the meat was done and put in with the carrots, potatoes, onions, etc., he waited for an hour. The chicken had been cooking in the crock pot since morning. Now, he just had to wait until the vegetables were cooked before he and Aviva could eat.

An hour later, the soup was done. Chris got a tray, because Martin told him to give her the meal in Martin's bedroom, since her foot swelled up. On the tray, Chris put crackers, a glass of water, a bowl, spoon, napkin, and stuck a little note under the bowl of soup. He remembered Mom giving him this tray with notes of get well soon. So he decided to step out and be nicer.

In Martin's room, Chris saw Aviva propped up. Her foot was sitting on a raised pillow and she was curled in a good book as Chris can see.

"Uh, miss?"

Aviva lifted her head and saw Chris standing in the doorway with a tray. "Oh, huh, hi. What's with the tray?"

Chris chuckled a little, "Aren't you hungry?"

Aviva realized for a moment, "I guess I am. Thanks."

Chris said, "I need to get a couple things first. Be right back."

In the closet, Chris took out the bed table. It was in good condition still. As Chris was taking to Martin's room, he stopped at his door of his bedroom. He reached in and took the throw that Aviva was wrapped in earlier and went in Martin's room.

Aviva was trying to eye her book, but couldn't help but notice Chris. "I hope you are not being forced throated to do this."

Chris faintly smiled, "No. Martin asked me too." For the First time in forever, he felt that Aviva was his. Since she wasn't his Daughter, or sister, he loved her.

"This is your throw, you know." Commented Aviva when she picked up the blanket that Chris threw at her.

"It's yours while you're here. It's doesn't matter, I only use it when I am so hot and kick out the comforter."

Aviva was shocked when Chris, wholeheartly, took the blanker and layed it length-wise on her. Then, he set the table and the tray in front of her.

"Here's a bell. I will leave the door open, if you need me, ring the bell. Fury will react if I didn't hear it."

Aviva smiled, "thanks Chris. You made my night."

Downstairs, Chris ate his soup. Fury sat and ate her bowl of Ceasars, though a little dog favorite wet food. She gets Ceasars only at night as a treat at dinner time with a handful of potaotes, rice, or corn.

Chris was finished with his soup. He went to the kitchen and washed the remaining dishes. He felt loved. This time he wasn't so afraid to wear the flower apron in the house.

While washing the dishes, Aviva decided to come downstairs to check on Chris. Suprisingly, she saw him doing the dishes, with no fear on his face.

"Chris?"

Chris turned around and said, "You are not supposed to be on your foot!"

Aviva snorted, "Come on! I hate being in bed all day. I want to get around."

"No wonder why your foot didn't heal in the beginning."

Aviva decided to excel Chris' trust. She dried the dishes that Chris washed and put them away.

"Miss..."

"My name is Aviva."

Chris was dying to ask her, but feared. It was not a question for her to stop, but a question to see if she likes him. As his mouth opened to say it, his stomach curled up.

Aviva saw his fear. But she dryed her hands and decided again to excel higher. She said, "I like the dinner you made. Do you always cook?"

Chris smiled, "Once in a while. Sometimes I will cook with Mom. But on my own, once in a while. This is my first time feeding a guest."

Aviva smiled, "I love your smile."

Chris took a glance on Aviva. He was so wide-eyed he couldn't believe he was hearing her say that she liked his smile.

"Do you seldom smile?"

"Not really. But in front of humans."

"But you're smiling in front of me."

"Because... Because I trust you."

"Trust me?"

"Yes?"

Aviva was happy. "Will you be happier if I were to be your forever friend?"

Chris frowned, "What?"

Aviva giggled, "Forever Friend. That's what other girls ask their boyfriends." Then, the word came out by accident. She covered her mouth with her hand as she watched Chris' expression.

"Really?" After washing the final dishes and putting them away, Chris turned towards Aviva, not even caring about him wearing his mother's apron.

"Maybe. That is, if you wnat to be just an acquaintance, I am fine with that."

Chris watched as Aviva limped away from the kitchen. He ran and took her by her arm and gripped gently.

"Listen, I liked it when you snuggled close to me this afternoon. I am quite a snuggler when it comes to someone else, especially my mother."

Aviva smiled as she looked into Chris' brown eyes. She saw the gimmer that they shone.

"Where's Martin and Susan?"

"At a diner, somewhere. Why?"

"I thought they were letting us..."

"You were swelled up and my head was in an ache."

Aviva giggled when Chris tickled her chin. Chris wasn't expecting her to laugh, but he loved that laugh.

"Chris? What is the meaning of your face? Why are you thinking thoughts in your head?"

"I am sorry. I kinda, opened up a little, to what my parents call the world of... love."

Aviva's eyes widened as Chris blushed. Then, she said, "Get on with it. I promise, Martin will never know."

Chris was shocked. Aviva was standing, holding on to the counter with her swelled-up foot in the air. He didn't want to do it, but... He said, "I can't."

Aviva said, "I have seen Martin and Susan do it many times. I even wished myself to be invovled with one... and maybe if... just today, I might get one for myself."

Chris smiled, leaving him no choice. She wasn't going to sit down unless if he kiss her, wholeheartly.

"Man, I have never felt this nervousness before."

Aviva giggled, "If you just get on with it, when it is finished, you will not be so nervous. After all, I can be your Forever Friend, until you chose marriage. I love animals."

Chris gave up. He loved anyone who loves animals. He took her by the sides and pulled her to his chest. Immediately, his met hers and he felt excited. His parents were right, maybe this world of love was something to be proud of...

"Hey Chris! We're home!"

Chris and Aviva bounced away from each other in terror. Martin had just come into the kitchen with Susan's hand in his.

"Did you were..."

"Martin... I can explain!"

Martin was upset. "What were you two doing? And why is Aviva out of bed? And why are you wearing Mom's apron? You look riduculous in it."

Susan wasn't laughing. She held her sister up by one arm. She said, "Answer him, Chris. Or else you parents will be informed."

Chris was in a panic. He wasn't raping Aviva. All he was doing was giving her one kiss and Martin broke the whole friendship by steping in the house quietly.

"Since it was dark in here, I thought you have went to bed. Instead I caught you holding Aviva. It was not because of her leg, I know."

RING RING RING

 

"Oh, no!" Cried Chris as Martin answered the phone.

"Hey Mom, Dad... Your youngest here was caught in a so clled crime and he won't confess... I caught him in the dark, in the kitchen, holding Aviva... I don't care, he's not confessing... UGH!... It was not her foot... No... No... No... No... And No... but I caught him!... Alright... Bye."

Martin hung up the phone. "Mom and Dad are on their way home tonight. Dad says that he is going to have a talk with you. Get to Bed now, young man!"

Chris was frightened at Martin's threat. He all of a sudden lost trust and feared Aviva.

"Martin!"

Chris turned around, Aviva was standing up for him.

"You get off that foot and sleep downstairs. I better not catch you two alone again."

Aviva answered, "I will not sit until you hear me."

Martin groaned, "Fine."

Aviva looked at Chris and smiled, "Your brother had trust in me. He wanted to be my forever friend. So we... kisssed... to make the deal."

Martin was shocked, "I don't believe you one bit! Get to bed, Chris! You are in serious trouble, young man!"

Chris started to cry when he shouted, "Then, why do WE, Aviva and I, trust you with Susan? How do we know that you weren't with her at a diner, but in a backseat of a car?"

Martin was so angry now, "Where did you get such words?"

Chris wrapped his arms together and scorned, "My mother nearly went through it, stupid."

Martin was so angry that he rushed towards Chris. Aviva and Susan were trying hard to get Martin off of Chris, until...

"BOYS!"

Martin and Chris stopped their quarrel and saw their father, John and Linda, their mother.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Chris was bleeding from his head again. He felt a headache coming.

Martin said, "What else? He was giving me an attitude for what he did wrong!"

Linda said, "Can't you give Chris a chance to speak? The poor boy is bleeding to death, who knows how hard you punched him."

Chris wrapped his arms around Linda as she nursed his wounds. Then, he saw Aviva by his side, readying some bandages. His smile failed to a painful grimace. Even Linda saw his pain.

Aviva handed the bandages to Linda. Linda said, "Chris, would it mind if Susan and Aviva can sleep in your bed and you sleep on the couch?"

Chris was too painful to answer. But he took Aviva's hand and squeezed it three times. Aviva looked in his face and saw the pain it bore.

"I think I better stay with Chris tonight. I don't think he will sleep well tonight."

Linda smiled, "This is Chris' first time being nice to a girl. Now, what did he do to you?"

Aviva smiled back, "Your son kissed me. It was immediately after I said that I love animals."

Linda pulled her son close to her breasts and said, "Son, you are growing up. Do you know what today is?"

Chris shook his head.

"Today is your 18th birthday."

Chris sat up in shock. He took a look at Aviva and said with a grin, "The best present in the world is the one I kissed!"

Then, he took Aviva back in his arms and kissed the soft tender lips. He felt her hands locking him in.


End file.
